


want you to want me

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Explicit Consent, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex, Tongue Piercings, chan and jisung are in the same frat, eboy jisung, frat boy jisung, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: Since the first time Minho had laid eyes on him, he knew he had to have him. Han Jisung was a prime specimen he couldn't pass up on, even if he was Chan's little from APO. The problem was he was straight, but evidence has shown that he may not be as straight as Chan had thought he was and Minho is about to find out if his bad attempts at flirting will get him the dick he wants.Or, Minho thirsts over Jisung in all his blue-haired lip piercing glory.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 489





	want you to want me

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna give special thanks to first anon and evie for letting me turn their idea into reality! i hope y'all enjoy this fic, it was certainly a lot of fun to write thirsty minho :D
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

Minho blinked awake from his nap, his eyes opening blearily as he shifted around to get a bearing of his surroundings, the muffled sounds of talking outside his door just white noise to his ears. Tensing his muscles in a quick full body stretch, he yawned and sat up, grabbing his empty mug from his nightstand before stuffing his feet into his slippers to head to the kitchen. Minho could feel the cold draft from outside the warm cocoon of his room as he opened the door and he shivered slightly as he yawned again and stepped outside into the common area of his shared apartment with Chan.

Minho froze in the doorway, mug in hand, staring at the dining table where Chan had his equipment laid out. Sitting across from him was a friend of Chan’s that Minho had never seen before, his eyes narrowed in concentration and hands gesturing animatedly as they discussed something they were working on. Minho’s gaze zeroed in on the way his biceps flexed under the shitty dim yellow lighting of their apartment and the flash of abs behind the huge armholes of his black muscle tank. The stranger smoothed a hand through his hair, dark midnight blue bangs flopping back onto his forehead as he leaned forward on his elbows and Minho could see the flash of silver adorning his eyebrow and lip as he nodded assent to whatever Chan was saying. He could practically feel himself salivate as he stared down this prime specimen of eboy hotness, horniness rearing its ugly head from his three week long dry spell as his tongue darted out to wet his lower lip.

Suddenly, the stranger glanced towards Minho as if he felt his heavy gaze on him and Minho felt a twinge of satisfaction as his eyes instantly went down to his thighs where his sleep shorts had ridden up from his short nap. Minho preened mentally as he watched his gaze slowly move up to eye his exposed collarbone and then up to his face, giving Minho a last appraising look before turning back to Chan who had stopped talking and was now glancing between the two of them with a weary look on his face.

“Hey Minho, how was your nap?” Chan sighed.

“Eh, it was alright, sorry to interrupt,” Minho smiled, gesturing towards the kitchen, “I was just going to go get some tea.”

Chan waved a hand at him.

“It’s all good, we were just about to finish up anyways,” Chan said as he turned back to his work on the table, the stranger joining him as well.

Minho padded towards the kitchen, wincing at the cold tile under his bare feet as he filled his mug with hot water from the pitcher, randomly digging a tea bag out of their shared box of miscellaneous stolen flavors from the cafeteria and plopping it into his mug.

Blowing on the hot tea, Minho shuffled back towards the living room, one hand cupped underneath the mug to warm his hands in the cold air of their apartment. Even at this temperature, Chan insisted on wearing a t-shirt, claiming that it was always too hot and that Minho was just too sensitive. Personally, Minho just thinks Chan is a psychopath.

Hot Eboy Stranger was shrugging on his scuffed leather jacket and pulling on his boots already when Minho peered around the corner and Chan waved a last goodbye to him before he closed the door.

Chan strode towards the lumpy brown couch they got from the secondhand store with questionable stains on it and flopped down, staring towards the ceiling and blowing out air in a long, drawn-out sigh. Minho sidled up next to Chan, setting his mug down on the coffee table and settling on the couch next to him and resting his chin on his shoulder, his nose nearly touching the side of Chan’s cheek.

“Hey, Channie,” Minho said, the tip of his nose brushing against Chan as he spoke, “who was that?”

Chan sighed again, too used to Minho’s habits to not know what he intended to do.

“That was Jisung, he’s my little from APO. We work on music together sometimes, same major and all.”

“Hmm, didn’t know they had men like _that_ in a community service frat,” Minho mused, the tone of his voice sliding into suggestive territory.

Chan shifted away from Minho slightly to side eye him, giving him a doubtful look.

“He’s straight as far as I know, but,” Chan said, “he _is_ single at the moment.”

Minho made an interested noise at that, the smirk on his face growing wider at the thought of getting with that hot piece of eboy ass.

“Minho, he’s _straight_ straight, like two new girls a week type of straight.”

“No, no, single is all I needed to know, Channie,” Minho grins, smooching Chan on the cheek before drawing away and sitting up to grab his mug again, “I have my work cut out for me it seems.”

-

Minho was prepared the next Sunday Jisung came by, having borrowed a pleated white skirt from Felix that was just the slightest bit too tight for his waist, but he managed to squeeze into it anyways. The fluffy baby blue sweater he had on top was stolen from Hyunjin, the younger whining and complaining that Minho would ruin it somehow, but the threat of a fist in his mouth shut him up real quick.

He even took the time to do his makeup, not a full beat, but enough eyeliner and mascara to make his eyes seem more innocent and doe-like, the glittery pink shadow on his lids glimmering in the bathroom light as he turned his head from side to side to admire his handiwork.

Minho could hear the sounds of Chan opening the door and ushering in Jisung as they settled in the living room again to work on their project. Settling down on his bed, Minho passed the time on his phone until about ten minutes before their usual finishing time, he didn’t want to interrupt something important. He set his phone down, standing up to smooth down his sweater and rumpled skirt before he flounced out, smiling sweetly at Jisung when their eyes met from across the room.

“Oh hey, Jisung, you’re here again?” Minho said, padding over to the table where they were sitting, “Do you want any snacks or water?”

He leaned forward as he spoke, his hand resting on Jisung’s shoulder as he gave the muscle a surreptitious squeeze, but Jisung seemed unfazed other than a brief glance at where his sweater had slipped down to reveal more of his collarbone and shoulder. Minho could feel Chan’s disappointed stare from across the table but he would do anything to get that Good Dick from this man. Jisung just radiated big dick energy, from the way he lounged on the chair with his thighs spread to the way he absentmindedly let his tongue dart out to play with his lip ring. (That was an additional fun factor that Minho was looking forward to playing with if a dick appointment actually happens. Which it will. Obviously.)

“Naw, man, I’m all good, thanks for offering though,” Jisung said, ruffling his bangs with a hand as he quirked a half smile at Minho. Minho’s gaze followed the motion of his hand, eyeing the silver rings and veins running down the length of it, thinking about how it would feel to have the cold metal pressed against his throat. Chan cleared his throat and Minho snapped back to his senses, blinking as he flashed another quick smile at Jisung.

“Aww, no problem, make sure to just ask if you want anything,” he said, letting his hand trail lightly along Jisung’s arm before he straightened up and turned around to head to the kitchen, making sure that his skirt flared out prettily as he walked away.

In the privacy of the kitchen, Minho frowned as he moved around the kitchen, dragging a mug out of the cabinet to make some more tea. Usually at this point, his target would at least be obvious about their attraction towards him, either through blatant staring at exposed skin or even grabbing a feel of his arm or ass, but Jisung seemed unfazed other than that brief second his eyes had passed over his legs and exposed collarbone. Maybe he just needed to step it up a notch, show a little more skin, wear something tighter.

As the water finally finished boiling, Minho could hear the sounds of chairs being pushed back and footsteps towards the door, signifying the end of Chan and Jisung’s work session. He peeked out the kitchen door so he could catch the flash of abs through Jisung’s tank top again as he threw on his oversized hoodie and the way his blue hair fluffed up as he pulled the fabric over his head. Jisung waved goodbye to Chan and even turned his head to the side slightly so he could flash a quick smile at Minho, the sunlight streaming through the open door glinting off his lip piercing before he stepped through the door and left.

As soon as Chan shut the door, Minho stepped out from behind the door and settled on the couch again, patting the space next to him with a bright grin as he watched Chan sigh and sit down where he had motioned.

“...Is this going to be a regular occurrence, Minho?” Chan groaned, burying his face into his hands, “I thought you usually wait for the boys to come to you, what’s different this time?”

“Hey, sometimes you just see a prime specimen and decide that you have to have him, you know?” Minho hummed.

“I don’t know, but please don’t make things awkward for me, he’s still my little,” Chan said, his voice still muffled by his hands.

“Don’t worry, Channie,” Minho giggled, “You know I don’t chase for too long.”

-

At their next scheduled meeting on the following Sunday, Minho had prepared something different. He wore the same skirt as last time but chose a tight strappy cami top, all black with a small graphic on the front and had stolen yet another clothing item from Hyunjin, a pair of black thigh high socks.

Admittedly, Minho’s thighs were significantly thicker than Hyunjin’s and the way the socks gripped his legs meant that the soft skin of his upper thighs bulged out slightly over the top, something that Hyunjin had complained about, whining that he would stretch the socks out so much that it wouldn’t stay up on his own legs anymore, to which Minho had stuffed said socks into his mouth to shut him up.

He had even chosen to wear a pair of lacy black shorts to wear underneath the skirt that hugged the curves of his ass tightly and he was going to take every chance he could to show it off.

Jisung and Chan had already been working for an hour by the time he was completely ready, but Minho stepped out, prepared to lay it on extra thick this time to break Jisung’s seemingly oblivious facade.

This time, Jisung was too engrossed in his work to notice Minho walking over and he flinched slightly when Minho laid a hand on his shoulder. Like the first time they had met, Jisung zeroed in on his thighs, his eyes skimming across the soft curve of Minho’s leg and the way the muscle was cinched in from the tightness of the thigh high socks, but he glanced back up after a few short seconds and smiled at Minho, his eyes free of the characteristic hunger that was usually present in Minho’s target of choice.

“What’s up, bro? Your fit’s fire today.”

Minho’s smile threatened to twitch off his face but he smoothed his expression over, giggling and slapping Jisung’s bicep playfully.

“Thanks, Jisung, you really know the way to my heart,” Minho laughed, stepping forward to grab the plastic plate that was now empty of snacks off the table, “I’ll go grab some more snacks for you.”

He walked away from them, only taking a few steps before he let the plate slip from his fingers, landing on the wood floor with a hollow clatter. Minho cupped his face with two hands, letting out a comically dramatic gasp.

“Oh my god, how could I be so clumsy!” Minho said as he went to pick it up, bending over at the waist so that his ass was essentially in Jisung’s face, black lace shorts on display, “Sorry about that.”

Minho peeked over his shoulder to wink at Jisung and preened internally at the way his eyes were fixated on his thighs. He stood up and sauntered his way to the kitchen, making sure to make his skirt swish around his thighs as he left.

He smirked to himself in the kitchen as he rummaged around for the snacks. There was absolutely no way Jisung could resist him now. After shaking out a few chips onto the plate, Minho flounced back over to the dinner table, setting the plate down with a wink at Jisung before he retreated to his room.

Minho lounged on his bed again, waiting to hear the sounds of Jisung saying goodbye and leaving before he left his room, walking over to the dining table with a confident smirk and settling into the chair in front of Chan as he stared at Minho, the disappointment in his gaze even heavier than before.

“Really, Minho. The ‘oops I dropped something’ ploy,” Chan deadpanned.

“C’mon, Channie, you know that usually works as a last straw for most people.”

“Yea, well, he did work and left after that like normal so it obviously didn’t work.”

Minho gaped at Chan, his brows furrowed in confusion as he processed what Chan had just said.

“So you’re saying he didn’t ask you for my number.”

“No, but,” Chan said, scratching the back of his head, “he did keep staring at you when you went to the kitchen, so you must be making progress somehow?”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why he hasn’t jumped me or asked for my number yet,” Minho complained, pouting at Chan who leveled him with another unimpressed stare.

“Just because he doesn’t discriminate with admiring doesn’t mean he’s actually into guys, I already told you I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

Minho buried his face into his arms with a whine, kicking his socked feet out underneath the table in a mini temper tantrum.

“I’ll try one more time, one more time,” Minho sighed, “If it doesn’t work then I’ll just back off before it gets uncomfortable for either of us.”

-

Pushing his way through the glass doors of the cafe, Minho moaned as the crisp cool air of the interior washed over him, pushing his sweaty bangs back from where they were sticking to his forehead. It was already 10 pm, but he had only just finished his dance practice and he needed the sweet sweet embrace of a caffeine high to keep him awake through writing an essay that was due in 2 hours. Felix waved at him from behind the counter with a bright smile.

“Hyung! Did you just finish practice?”

Minho groaned as he stepped up to the counter, resting on it with his elbows as he all but collapsed onto the cool surface. Felix giggled and patted his head.

“I’ll take that as a yes. What did you want for tonight?”

“What if I want you, babe?” Minho flashed a smirk at him, winking as he wiggled his fingers at him flirtatiously.

Felix played along with MInho’s usual antics, blowing a kiss as he leaned forward to rest his chin on top of Minho’s outstretched hand.

“I would love to but you know I’m taken already,” he pouts back, brushing his fingers over Minho’s wrist before he leaned back to tap at something on the cash register, “Alright hyung, hurry up and choose, you have customers behind you already.”

Minho sighed and glanced backwards over his shoulder, expecting to see an equally as rough student ready to stumble back home to procrastinate on their assignments but was met with the sight of Jisung in all his muscle tank glory, mop of dark blue hair covering his face as he looked down at Minho’s ass. His eyes remained fixated for a few more seconds before he glanced up and their gazes met, Minho embarrassed and horrified that he had seen him in his ratty work out shirt and black joggers that he had grown out of years ago. His face was bare and the bags underneath his eyes were bruised and swollen from several all-nighters to finish his dance project and he just knew that he was looking exceedingly unattractive compared to the previous few times they had met.

“Hey! Jisung!” Minho gulped, standing and backing up to the counter awkwardly, “Didn’t see you there!”

Jisung smiled an easy grin at him, raising a hand in greeting casually like he hadn’t just ogled Minho’s ass like it was a slice of prime steak.

“Hey, sup dude, nice to see you.”

Minho laughed awkwardly, a high pitched wheeze from the back of his throat as he scratched the back of his neck. He flinched as he felt something nudge against his forearm and he turned to see Felix sliding his usual order forward on the counter, an amused smirk on his face.

“Got you your usual, hyung.”

Minho scrambled to grab a paper cup holder, jamming the damp cup into it before he stepped away from the counter.

“Thanks, Felix, and uh, it was nice meeting you too, Jisung,” he mumbled, rubbing at his ear self-consciously before he hightailed out of the cafe, not even looking back to see Jisung’s reaction.

Minho pushed through the doors, breaking into a brisk jog once he was far enough from the cafe to not be seen. He made it back to his apartment in record time, mortification from the cafe encounter making him pick up the speed until he made it back in 5 minutes on a usually 8 minute route.

Chan looked at Minho weirdly when he burst into their apartment, stumbling to the couch and collapsing onto it front first, his triple shot white chocolate latte still in hand.

“You alright?”

Minho barely stirred from his position on the couch but waved his coffee-laden hand in acknowledgement, Chan leaping forward to grab it before the liquid spilled over their rug.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

Minho let out an incoherent noise as he slowly shifted to curl into a ball. Chan continued to stare at him and took a careful sip of the now cooled latte.

“Oh yeah, Jisung texted me saying that he bumped into you today?”

Minho’s head shot up at that, his eyes filled with a sort of feverish, panicked energy that Chan had only ever seen when he was begging his professors for a late extension.

“You don’t understand, Chan, he saw me like this!” he wailed, gesturing at his sweaty workout clothes and lack of make up, “I literally look like a drowned rat freshly dug out of a ditch.”

He paused, taking a moment to collect himself before he remembered another gruesome detail.

“Oh my god, what if he saw my underwear lines, I was wearing boxers today because I wasn’t planning on seeing anyone,” Minho whispered, horrified, “that’s so unattractive.”

He buried his face back into the couch seats with a groan, mourning his lost chance at getting dick anytime soon as Chan reached over to pat Minho’s head placatingly.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Minho,” he laughed as Minho continued to try to become one with the couch.

-

It was Sunday again before Minho realized and he was almost finished getting ready, smoothing a last layer of pink gloss over his lips and admiring himself in the mirror. He was wearing his usual white skirt and the blue fluffy sweater from his first attempt, but this time he decided to go more risque with his ‘picking something up’ ploy. Minho had bought this particular piece of lingerie as an early birthday present to himself one year and he really only saved it for special occasions. The lacy red thong highlighted the curves of his ass and stood out brightly against his skin and the skirt Minho was wearing was just long enough so that whoever was behind him would barely be able to catch a glimpse of the lace peeking out from underneath it. He had even prepped and slid a plug into himself so that he could be completely prepared in case he could finally get some dick today.

He was just about ready, settling on his bed to wait for Chan and Jisung when his phone pinged with a text from Chan.

 **channie boy:**  
Hey, something came up last minute so Jisung and I won’t be having our usual session, just wanted to give you a heads up.

Minho let out an affronted gasp.

 **minmin:**  
you couldn’t have told me sooner??  
bitch

Minho tossed his phone across his bed as soon as he sent out his message, flopping onto his bedsheets with a frustrated huff. He had really spent almost an hour getting ready for what seemed to be nothing now and the rest of the afternoon he had blocked out for the work session was now empty. Getting up with a sigh, Minho decided to go to the living room to watch whatever random show was on tv to pass the time.

Minho had just settled on the couch when he heard the sounds of someone fiddling with the door and opening it. He turned his head to look towards the doorway in confusion. With Chan busy and Jisung not coming over, Minho should be the only one in the apartment.

“Chan, I thought you had something to-”

Oh. Well that wasn’t Chan. Jisung gave him a small smile and a wave as he took off his shoes. He was wearing his usual muscle tank skinny jeans combo and the silver on his lip and brow glinted as he walked closer, Minho’s gaze zeroing in on the veins on his hands that seemed especially enticing today.

“Hey man, how are you?”

“Jisung? I thought Chan had something to do so you guys weren’t on anymore for today,” Minho gaped at him, glancing back up at Jisung, “and how did you even get in?”

Jisung shrugged as he stopped right in front of Minho, his tongue darting out to wet his chapped lower lip, Minho’s eyes following the action.

“Chan told me where he keeps the spare key and besides,” Jisung paused, raking his eyes over Minho hungrily, his voice dropping to a low rasp, “look at you, you got all ready for me, didn’t you, baby?”

Minho flushed, heat warming him from his gut all the way down to his feet. Jisung reached a hand forward, cupping Minho’s cheek and stroking it with a thumb before leaning forward until his lips were close enough that Minho could smell the peppermint of his breath, Jisung’s smirk growing wider as he felt the skin of his cheek heat up even more.

“I’m reading this correctly, right?”

Minho gave an enthusiastic nod, mumbling a quiet yes barely apart from Jisung’s lips as his hands twisted in the fabric of his skirt in anticipation.

“Good,” Jisung murmured, hot breath flowing over Minho’s lips before he pressed his lips against Minho’s, the cold metal of his piercing a sharp contrast to the warmth of his lips.

Jisung nipped at Minho’s bottom lip before slipping his tongue against Minho’s, Minho gasping at the sharp but welcome pain. Although the kiss started out chaste, it devolved into something messy and uncoordinated, more spit and hot breath than lips and tongue. Minho could feel the ball of Jisung’s tongue piercing sliding against his tongue and brushing over his lips, saliva beginning to dribble out of the side of his mouth as he moaned into the kiss. He could taste the faint strawberry flavor of the gloss he had put on earlier, the pink glitter smearing all over his lips and into his mouth.

Jisung’s hand slowly moved down from where it was on his cheek, sliding down until his hand rested against Minho’s throat and squeezed lightly, the metal of his rings icy against his heated skin. Minho’s breath hitched as he broke the kiss first, his eyes rolling back slightly.

“Oh, you like that don’t you, baby?” Jisung murmured, his voice a low rumble in the back of his throat, and Minho could hear the self-satisfied smirk in his voice.

The pet name sent a shiver down Minho’s spine, going straight to his cock. He usually hated being called baby, but somehow it was always different when it came to Jisung and he hated that he made his wants so obviously known to the other. This was the first time Minho had felt this flustered in a long while and he was getting turned on so fast that it almost felt like his first time all over again, but he refused to believe it was because of anything other than his weeks long dry spell.

Jisung pulled Minho forward until he was sitting at the edge of the couch, letting his leg nudge between Minho’s spread thighs as he pressed his lips against Minho’s again, nipping at his bottom lip hungrily before sliding his tongue into his heated mouth. Minho played with Jisung’s piercing, flicking his tongue over the metal as their tongues tangled in a slick mess.

Minho let out a high pitched whine into Jisung’s mouth when he pressed his knee forward to grind against Minho’s cock, his hips twitching up involuntarily at the friction. His hands were still fisted tightly in the fabric of his skirt and he jerked up desperately against Jisung’s leg again when Jisung broke the kiss to suck a mark onto the skin of his neck.

“You can touch me,” Jisung laughed breathlessly against Minho’s reddening collarbone, “You usually aren’t this shy, baby.”

Minho huffed indignantly at that, reaching up to yank Jisung down to sitting on the couch beside him before he swung a leg over his lap to straddle his hips. He rested his hands on Jisung’s biceps and he practically salivated when he felt the twitch of the hard muscle underneath his palm. Their gazes met, Jisung surprised and a little impressed before he smiled again at Minho.

“Show me what you got, baby.”

Minho surged forward, a hand tangling in Jisung’s blue hair as he bit down on Jisung’s bottom lip, making sure to lick around his piercing carefully as he reached down with his other hand, palming the crotch of Jisung’s jeans before unbuttoning it with a skillful hand.

He slid a hand down the front of Jisung’s jeans, gripping his cock through the fabric of his briefs as Jisung reached around to grab Minho’s ass, kneading and spreading his cheeks around the lace of his thong.

Damn, big package, like Minho had predicted.

There was already a damp spot forming where the head of Jisung’s cock was pressed against the fabric and Minho smoothed his thumb over it, delighting in the low groan that was drawn out of Jisung as his head fell back against the couch, exposing the vein that ran down the side of Jisung’s neck, pulsing in time with his heartbeat.

Minho licked down the side of Jisung’s neck, his skin slightly salty and damp, and sucked harshly at a spot under his jaw before moving down to bite at his collarbone. Jisung hissed at the sting, his hands digging into Minho’s ass more firmly as he pushed their hips together, Minho’s hand trapped between them as he grinded up into the sensation.

They both gasped, the sudden friction intense and overwhelming as more precum leaked from both of their cocks. The red lace panties Minho had chosen to wear no longer covered his cock completely and the head of his cock poked out the top, leaving trails of precum on the inside of his skirt.

Jisung leaned forward to press a kiss against Minho’s lips before he nudged him off his lap.

“Where do you keep the lube, baby?” he said, raising an eyebrow at Minho in question.

“In there somewhere,” Minho said as he pointed at the coffee table drawer, “I also have a surprise for you.”

Jisung raised a questioning eyebrow at him before he stood up to dig a condom from his pocket and go through the coffee table drawer for the lube as Minho shifted over to lay over the arm of the couch on his stomach, his ass pushed into the air and his cock grazing against the fabric of the couch.

Minho stared appreciatively at Jisung while he found what he had been looking for, setting the items on the coffee table before he stripped himself of his shirt. The muscles of Jisung’s biceps and abs rippled as he pulled the muscle tank over his head and Minho was delighted to discover that he had a few tattoos spread over his chest and ribs. He privately hoped that he would have a chance to map those out with his lips and teeth some other time if not now.

Jisung walked around to stand behind Minho, running a hand appreciatively over the curve of Minho’s ass and brushing down his inner thigh, leaving a trail of goosebumps down his leg.

“You said you had something to show me?”

Minho giggled and wiggled his hips before flipping his skirt up to show off the silver plug in his hole. He couldn’t see Jisung, but he could hear the sharp intake of breath when he revealed his surprise.

“Damn baby, you really prepared all this for me,” Jisung murmured, a hand caressing over the curve of Minho’s ass, “should’ve known you were a needy slut.”

Minho choked out a high pitched whine as Jisung’s hand landed a harsh slap on his ass, the stinging sensation making Minho gasp and arch his back, the shift in position causing his cock to rub against the fabric of the couch under him, but Minho doesn’t want him take control so easily, wants him to work for it harder before he lets Jisung ruin him like he wants him to. Swallowing down a whimper, he glanced back at Jisung with a challenge in his eyes, a smirk flickering across his lips.

“Is that all you got, big boy?”

Jisung’s expression darkened into something more hazy and hungry, the playful smile he had immediately dropping from his face.

“All you had to do was ask,” he said, his voice low and rough as his hand brushed up against the inside of Minho’s sensitive inner thigh, inching closer to the plug and grazing over his lube-slick entrance.

He reached forward to drag the plug out very deliberately and, when Minho’s breath hitched in anticipation, pushed it back in. Minho whimpered as it pressed against his prostate, his hips moving in small grinding motions against the couch.

Jisung pushed Minho’s thighs apart, kneeling down so he could suck dark marks into the skin of his inner thighs while pointedly ignoring Minho’s cock. Minho whined and spread his thighs further, hoping that Jisung would get the point but was quickly stopped by a harsh slap on his ass.

A finger brushed lightly down the underside of his cock, prompting more precum to drip from his cock onto the floor, before lifting away, sending a shiver down Minho’s spine as he moaned and rutted backwards, desperate for more friction against his cock.

“Ah-ah, you asked me to show you what I got,” Jisung tutted disapprovingly, “that can’t happen if you act like a desperate whore, hmm?”

Minho wanted to whine again but wisely stayed silent and kept his hips still as he turned to pout at Jisung, watching him tear open the condom package and roll it onto his cock, giving it a few pumps before moving to stand right behind Minho.

Jisung reached forward to tug the plug out, letting the widest part stretch out Minho’s rim for a prolonged moment before pulling it out all the way. His entrance clenched involuntarily around nothing, his hole feeling empty and aching without something to fill it up.

He pulled the string of Minho’s thong to the side and slapped his cock against his hole, the sound wet and lewd, before pressing the pad of his thumb against the rim, letting the tip of his finger sink in before easing it out.

“I can tell your hole just needs to be filled, baby,” he laughs breathlessly, “it’s sucking on me so eagerly and it’s not even my cock yet.”

Minho felt his ears flush, red and burning at the tips, but he waited with bated breath as he felt the head of Jisung’s cock nudge against his entrance, sliding once before it caught on his rim and slid inside his hole.

Minho whimpered high in the back of his throat as Jisung pressed into him with a throaty groan, his entrance stinging slightly as his hole struggled to open up to let his cock in. The pain was a low hum reverberating across his entire body and only turned him on more as Jisung continued sliding in until he bottomed out, his hand gripping Minho’s hip firmly to hold him still.

His cock was leaking precum where it was pressed against the couch and fuck, that was definitely going to leave a questionable stain but Minho couldn’t find it in himself to care, the feeling of Jisung filling him up so well overwhelming it was making his mind hazy.

Minho wiggled his ass when Jisung didn’t move, trying to buck up on his cock, but he was all but trapped between Jisung’s weight and the arm of the couch.

“Jisung,” he whined.

Fingers laced into his hair close to his skull, tugging his head back harshly.

“Ask nicely,” Jisung growled.

“Please,” he said, his voice wobbly as he struggled to keep his hips still, “You fill me up so good, you’re so deep, aren’t I taking you so well?”

“Very well,” Jisung murmured, his voice low and rough as he pulled out and pushed back in.

He picked up the pace almost immediately, his hips slapping wetly against Minho’s ass as leaned forward to suck a mark onto the damp skin of Minho’s neck. The angle of his cock shifted slightly and suddenly the underside of his cock was pressing against Minho’s prostate, the stimulation making him clench and twitch around it.

Minho choked out a high pitched moan, his hands twisting into the fabric of the couch to ground himself as Jisung thrusted into him, the wet squelch of his cock squeezing into his hole making everything even filthier. Jisung’s tight grip on his hair pulled his head at an awkward angle, putting pressure on his windpipe so that his breaths came in short wheezing gasps, but the lack of air only made the pleasure more dizzying and overwhelming.

He’s pretty sure there are going to be friction burns on his stomach and bruises on his hips from how hard Jisung was fucking him, but he was beyond caring about that already, only thinking about how well Jisung filled him up, how good the slide of his cock in his hole made him feel.

Jisung slipped two fingers into Minho’s mouth, pressing down against his tongue as Minho’s drool ran down his hand and dripped over his chin.

“Shut up, slut, do you want your neighbors to hear you?” he hissed, stilling his hips deep inside of him as Minho clenched involuntarily around his cock.

Jisung slid a hand underneath Minho’s sweater to pinch his nipple harshly, the sting making Minho gasp and twitch against Jisung, but his moans were distorted by the fingers hooked into his mouth.

“Please,” Minho begged, words slurred as his tongue moved restlessly against Jisung’s fingers, “h-harder, fuck me harder.”

“You sure you can take that, sweetheart?” Jisung said, pinching Minho’s nipple again to feel him clench on his cock.

“Y-yes, please,” he whimpered, “want to feel you for _weeks_ after.”

“Shit, you’ll be the death of me,” Jisung groaned breathlessly, hand slipping out of Minho’s sweater to caress the side of his neck.

He gave an experimental squeeze around Minho’s throat, as if to ask Minho if this was ok, and Minho nodded and breathed out a soft yeah, his fantasies from weeks ago finally being fulfilled as Jisung pressed more firmly around his throat, beginning to move his hips again.

The rings on Jisung’s hand were digging into the side of his neck, the metal slowly warming up against heated skin, as he pressed harder around Minho’s throat, Minho’s eyes glazing over as he got more lightheaded and hazy from the lack of air and the feeling of Jisung’s cock filling his hole.

Minho gurgled around the fingers in his mouth, saliva dripping out over his chin and onto the couch seats below as Jisung pounded into him, his breath coming in short gasps from the pressure around his throat.

“P-please, want you to come on me, w-want to feel it on me,” Minho choked out, trying his best to move back in time with Jisung’s thrusts, but all he could do was tremble helplessly between Jisung and the couch, his hands twisted tightly in the fabric, as he drew closer to coming, his cock twitching as more precum dribbled down.

Jisung swore and his hips stuttered, the hand in Minho’s mouth slipping out to hold his hip firmly, leaving a trail of saliva across his cheek.

Another firm squeeze of Jisung’s hand around his throat finally pushed him over the edge untouched, cum dripping down the fabric of the couch onto the floor as he came in weak spurts, his head still fuzzy and lightheaded from the orgasm and lack of air before Jisung’s hand slipped away from his neck, letting him flop onto the couch bonelessly. Jisung continued fucking him through the orgasm before he slipped out and took off the condom.

Minho could distantly hear the wet sounds of Jisung working his cock, finishing with a grunt as his cum splattered against his hole and over his ass and thighs, some streaks landing on the fabric of his skirt.

Their heavy breathing filled the space in the absence of the sound of their fucking and Minho could feel the couch dip in front of him as Jisung sat down, Minho blearily opening his eyes to blink up at Jisung.

Jisung smiled down at him, sweat trickling down his face and dripping off his chin, and combed a hand through Minho’s sweaty hair, Minho lazily nuzzling against his hand as he came back to his senses. Grabbing his shirt from the coffee table, Jisung reached around Minho’s slumped body to wipe off the cum, giving him a firm pat on the ass before dumping the soiled fabric on the floor.

“I know you said you wanted to feel this for weeks, but you sure you’re going to be okay?” Jisung said, patting Minho on the head gently, “I did a number on you judging by the bruises on your hips.”

Minho let out a small groan in response letting his head fall forward onto the couch seat for a moment, just letting Jisung smooth his hand over his hair. It was soothing, especially after getting railed into the next dimension. His hookups usually left within minutes of finishing and Minho usually wasn’t bothered by it, but the way Jisung was treating him right now may be slowly changing his opinion.

After resting for a few more seconds, Minho pushed himself up on shaky arms and dragged himself to collapse next to Jisung on the couch with a deep sigh. He lifted his hips slightly to take his soiled panties off, pulling them down his legs before throwing them on the floor.

“You know, I thought I ruined my chances when you saw me at the cafe,” Minho said as he swung his legs to rest in Jisung’s lap, Jisung’s hands coming to rest on top of his thighs as he pressed his fingers into his skin.

“Chan told me you were straight, nothing was working and I didn’t want to be a creep when you weren’t responding to my… flirting so I was going to give up after today, but I guess everything worked out in the end,” Minho said with a smirk, pointedly running his eyes down Jisung’s naked torso.

“Oh,” Jisung blinked at him, “I actually used to mess around with Changbin hyung sometimes before he started dating Felix.”

Minho gaped at him, Jisung tilting his head to the side as he stared back.

“Yeah, like, we never got to the actual,” he made a circle with his index finger and thumb and stabbed a finger through it, “the actual dick in ass part, but hey, it was still fun.”

Minho continued to stare at him, his mind still processing the fact the two of them had messed around at some point.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Jisung laughed, “I’ve always been more of an ass and thighs man. I mean, have you seen Changbin’s ass, bro?” He made a grabbing motion with his hands, “It’s fucking insane…”

Jisung trailed off as Minho slid onto his lap, straddling his hips and looping his arms around his neck, Jisung’s hands automatically settling on his hips.

“You’re really talking about a taken man when I’m sitting right here?” Minho said as he leaned in close, his lips brushing against Jisung’s lip ring as he spoke.

Jisung smirked up at him, his eyes crinkling slightly as his hands slid from Minho’s hips down to his ass.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he murmured, giving Minho’s ass a firm squeeze, “I like this ass much better than-”

Suddenly, the door swung open and the sounds of quiet chatting drifted into the apartment, Minho and Jisung freezing and turning to look towards the direction of the noise.

Chan stepped into the living room, stopping in his tracks and staring at the two of them in horror.

“What the fuck?!”

“What’s wrong?” Felix said from the doorway before he stumbled upon the scene as well.

“Minho hyung, that’s my skirt and… is that cum on it?!” Felix shrieked, “oh my god, just keep it, I don’t want it back anymore.”

He began backing away from the living room, one hand covering his eyes futilely before he tripped over that one step down from the tiled door area, landing painfully on his ass with a cry.

Chan didn’t even turn around to nag at Felix like he usually does, continuing to gape at the pair on the couch.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, “Jisung, I didn’t think you actually meant it when you asked me if I would feel awkward if you hooked up with my best friend.”

Minho and Jisung glanced at each other, Jisung shrugging at Minho’s questioning stare. Minho looked back at Chan with a gleeful smile on his face.

“Well, deal with it, Channie, because this is going to be happening more,” Minho said, glancing down at Jisung, “right?”

Jisung nodded in affirmation, swinging his arm around the back of the couch and turning so he could stare Chan directly in his eyes.

“Looks like you’ll be seeing a lot more of me around the apartment, hyung,” Jisung smirked, blowing a kiss at Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo or comment i crave validation
> 
> find me on twt or on cc! i post sneak peaks and updates on fics often so follow if u wanna catch those :D 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
